A Little Song and Dance
by Isis1
Summary: Something is making everyone tell, or sing and dance, actually all their feelings. Includes musical numbers emphasizing Rietro, Lancitty, Xorm, Scean, and rekindled frienships of Evan-Pietro, Magneto-Xavier, Logan-Sabertooth.


Blah, blah, blah, thought the ever optimist Rogue. The sun   
  
shone brightly down upon the football players, as they practiced   
  
outside the window nearest to her. Cringing, she turned back to   
  
her Math teacher; that was no help. The man could make Dracula   
  
seem boring, Rogue had surmised on more than one occasion. So,   
  
Rogue allowed her head to make friends with her text book on her  
  
desk, making an echoing thud filter its way across the room.   
  
She liked loud thuds.   
  
Then, by some sort of stroke of luck - the last bell of the day   
  
ran. Rogue playfully thought she should have timed herself: it was the   
  
fastes exit anyone had ever made, excluding the Speed Demon that had just   
  
whipped ahead of her. With an intolerable sigh, Rogue decided that today   
  
would be the day that she would not suffer through the flirtatious   
  
gigglings of Jean and Scott. She decided to walk home that day,   
  
praying for a storm, or some sort of drizzle to come forth. The   
  
fates, she wearily thought, hate me: no rain came, only the luminous,   
  
soul-sucking sun.   
  
Near the Institute, a young girl, perhaps thirteen or fourteen,   
  
peered at the building perplexidly. It was strange to her that so many   
  
mutants could live under one roof - without the roof being on fire that   
  
is. On cue, though, the roof burst into flames; then was quickly put out   
  
by some ice. The girl chuckled to herself, thinking that there would never   
  
be a dull moment in that house.   
  
"Well, Veritas," she said, to herself, "it's a little boring in this town   
  
of Bayville, so let's liven it up, girl."   
  
Veritas coughed loudly, but not just loudly: it was a long, drawn   
  
out hacking cough. Rogue saw a girl hunched over, looking about ready to   
  
perish with such a noise. Quickly sprinting toward her, Rogue tapped the   
  
girl on the back. Instantly, Veritas stopped hacking, then looked at Rogue.   
  
In a few moments, Veritas began to cough some more, making a point to get   
  
some spittle on Rogue. Rogue backed away, disgusted at the bad manners of   
  
the girl.   
  
"Sorry," the girl, cleared her throat, "bit of a cold. I'll be seeing ya', then."   
  
And, with that Veritas strolled away from Rogue, and the Institute,   
  
but not for good. Shaking her head, Rogue began whipe some of the spittle   
  
left behind on her clothes. She walked to the mansion - to the place for   
  
the 'gifted' - to the place where she would never in a million years admit   
  
that she liked calling it home.   
  
The cough swept its way through the mansion, as when the tide   
  
rolls inevitably in. The person only coughed once, and they shrugged   
  
it off as breathing in dust, or something to that effect. But, what   
  
they did not know was that it was contagious - very contagious. So,   
  
with Kitty and Jean going to the mall, it spread even quicker through   
  
out the small town. Oh, the symptons were simple, simple and beyond   
  
obscure: singing and, dancing one's true emotions. So, essentially,   
  
wearing one's heart on their shoulder. But, it would not be until the   
  
next day that they realized the change . . .   
  
Rogue awoke at approximately three in the morning; some jack-a-ninny   
  
was singing at the top of his lungs outside her window. At first she thought   
  
that Kitty had left the radio on, but when she realized that there was no music,   
  
only weird lyrics being belted out; she knew someone was singing outside. Kitty   
  
on the other hand lay her bed, snoring as if nothing was out of place.   
  
Stumbling from her bed, Rogue went to the balcony outside her   
  
window. In all his glory, Lance Alvers was bent on one knee, pouring   
  
his heart out - to Kitty. Rogue groaned, but was none the less intrigued   
  
that her former friend was letting everyone know just exactly how he felt.   
  
"Kitty . . . " he sang, voice slightly breaking, but even Rogue had to   
  
admit; he was good, "your eyes like umber ice, but your gaze like fire   
  
. . . Baby, you're the only one I desire . . . "   
  
"Alvers!" Rogue interrupted him, angrily, "If you add come on and light   
  
my fire, I'll kick your ass from here to Mississippi! Fuck, take a cold   
  
shower like the rest of us! And, don't try to make up your own lyrics -   
  
you suck ass!"   
  
She shut the windows, loudly, finally awaking the sleeping   
  
Kitty. Kitty rubbed her eyes, finally hearing singing coming from   
  
outside. Her first thought was that someone was serenading Rogue.   
  
Then, she recognized the voice - it was Lance - Lance singing - to   
  
her . . . Kitty rushed fromt he bed, and practically jumped from the   
  
window onto the balcony. Rogue recognized the song Lance was now   
  
stepping into, and she groaned loudly, thinking that she could never   
  
watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show again without seeing Lace Alvers'   
  
face.   
  
"Hey, Kitty Cat,"  
  
"Yes, Lance,"  
  
"I've got something to say,"   
  
"Un-huh?"  
  
"I really love the skillfull way - you beat the other girls in the   
  
training room today! - The river was deep but I swam it . . ."  
  
Rogue decided she needed to see the entire scene, thinking   
  
she could use it as blackmail later. From out of the shadows came   
  
four figures: Todd, Pietro, Fred, and last but not least Wanda.   
  
They all looked as if ready to fall over with fatigue, with the   
  
exception of the Speed Demon, of course. He seemed about as hyper   
  
as a five year old on crack. Yet, they sang along with Lance anyways,   
  
and danced little jigs behind him.   
  
"Kitty Cat!" they all added in tune with the song.   
  
"The future is ours so lets plan it!"  
  
"Kitty Cat,"  
  
"So," he continued to sing, now scaling the balcony, "please   
  
don't tell me to can it!"  
  
"Kitty Cat,"  
  
"I've one thing to say and thats dammit Kitty Cat, I love you.   
  
The rode was long but I ran it,"  
  
"Kitty Cat,"  
  
"There's a fire in my heart, and you fan it!"  
  
"Kitty Cat,"  
  
"If there's one fool for you then I am it,"  
  
"Kitty Cat,"  
  
"I've one thing to say," he climbed onto the balcony, taking Kitty   
  
into his arms, "and, that's dammit Kitty Cat, I love you. Here's  
  
the ring to prove I'm no joker . . . "   
  
Lance pulled out his senior ring, slipping it onto her finger.   
  
The door to their room burst open, and in piled Jean, Scott, and Evan.   
  
Suddenly, Rogue found herself dancing jigs with her other team mates,   
  
while Lance and Kitty seemed completely wrapped up in the song and   
  
dance number.   
  
"There's three ways that love can bloom - that's good, bad, or mediocre,   
  
OH, C-A-T, I love you so . . ."  
  
"Oh, it's nicer than Jean Grey has," Kitty cooed, in a very high   
  
pitched voice, but not terrible to the ear  
  
"Oh, Lance,"  
  
"Now we're going steady and I'm so glad!"  
  
"Oh, Lance," the Brotherhood, and the rest of the X-Men exclaimed,   
  
singing in monotonous unison.   
  
"That you met Storm and you know Professor X,"  
  
"Oh, Lance,"  
  
"I've one thing to say, and that's Lance I'm mad - for you,   
  
too . . . Oh, Lance . . ."  
  
"Oh, Kitty!" Lance seemed almost in a trance, about ready to swoon.   
  
"I'm mad . . . "  
  
"Oh, Kitty!"  
  
  
  
"For you . . ."  
  
"I love you too," Lance added.   
  
"There's one thing left to do," Kitty and Lance sang together.  
  
Lance stood on the railing of the balcony, arms wide with   
  
fervour for the song, and face full of glee. The Brotherhood looked   
  
ready to claw his eyes out, what with them dancing together and all.   
  
While in Rogue and Kitty's room, the older X-Men members danced together   
  
as well, ballroom style.   
  
"And, that's go see the man that began it," Lance practically yelled.   
  
"Kitty Cat,"  
  
"When we met in our old town,"  
  
"Kitty Cat,"  
  
"Your powers made me give you the eye and then, panic,"  
  
"Kitty Cat,"  
  
"Now I've one thing to say, and that's dammit Kitty Cat, I love   
  
you," blushing, Lance jumped from the railing, once more taking   
  
a pink-faced Kitty in his arms.   
  
"Dammit Kitty,"  
  
"Oh, Lance, I'm mad,"  
  
"Dammit Kitty Cat,"  
  
"I love you . . . " and, they finished with a chaste kiss  
  
Abruptly with the end of the song, the Brotherhood and X-Men   
  
stopped dancing. Outside of the mansion, four people stared at each   
  
other embarassed beyond the knowledge of man. Pietro was the first to   
  
rush off, praying that no one had really heard him sing. Wanda grumbled   
  
about "pansy-assed-sick-lover-boys" and, headed back to the Brotherhood's   
  
house for sleep. Toad climbed a top of Fred, and they made their quick escape.   
  
Meanwhile, Scott frowned at his lack of clothing, growing   
  
more and more self conscious by the second. Slinking off to the   
  
boy's dorms, his face became as ruby as his glasses. In a huff of   
  
anger, Evan sent a spike toward Kitty and Lance, seperating them   
  
from their lover's embrace. Jean scowled at Scott's high school   
  
ring he had given her. Full of envy because the one Lance had   
  
given Kitty had a stone it, she stalked off back to her bedroom.   
  
Rogue with absolute disgust filling her body, flopped onto   
  
her bed, stomach down. Lance slowly, climbed back down from their   
  
room, a light with contentedness with the kiss Kitty had just blown   
  
to him. Joyfully, Kitty climbed back into bed, soon snoring again.   
  
Groaning, Rogue pulled her pillow over head, hoping that no one would   
  
remember this in the morning.   
  
But, everyone did remember the song and dance number in the   
  
morning, though most would have liked to have forgotten. Breakfeast   
  
communed as normal, except for the idle Kitty who had actually left   
  
her hair down this morning. Rogue pondered whether it was the fact,   
  
that Kitty's hair down made her look more mature; or, she was just   
  
too dazed to do anything with it.   
  
Just as breakfeast was finished in strolled Ororo, eyeing the   
  
Proffesor strangely. But, Rogue had seen that dreamy-eyed look before   
  
- last night - in Lance and Kitty's eyes. As Ororo made her way over   
  
to the table, it took everyone by surprise that she jumped onto the   
  
table. It made Logan particulary distressed, that she had decided   
  
to wear her highest heeled boots, which were now in the midst of his   
  
eggs and sausage.   
  
"The minute you walked in the joint . . ." she pointed at Xavier, with   
  
a hopeful gleam in her eye.   
  
Rogue growled, along with Logan, as they were all compelled,   
  
save for the Professor, to back her up. And, in the most seductive of   
  
ways that inhabitants of the Institute could - they danced with their   
  
chairs, grinding, and simply trying to look good.   
  
"I could see you were a man of distinction - a real big spender . . . "   
  
Storm made the table a minature dance floor, as she sautered back and   
  
forth on it, "Good lookin' so refined, say wouldn't like to know what's   
  
goin' on in my mind. So, let me get right to the point, I don't pop my   
  
cork for every man I see - Hey, Big Spender - spend a little time with me."   
  
Ororo front flipped into Xavier's lap, straddling him in his   
  
wheel chair. Through their bumpage and grindage, the X-Men gagged,   
  
trying their damnednest not to gape. Yet, the song went on and the   
  
terrible dance continued until they burned . . . It was a travesty,   
  
in Rogue's mind; never again, she vowed, would she sing, dance, or   
  
grind anything that was not the heel of her boot.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to have fun - fun - fun, how's about few   
  
laughs - laughs? I can show you - a good time - let me show you a   
  
good time . . . The minute you walked into the joint - I could see   
  
you were a man of distinction - a real big spender; Good lookin' so   
  
refined, say wouldn't like to know what's goin' on in my mind. So,   
  
let me get right to the point, I don't pop my cork for every man I see   
  
- Hey, Big Spender! - Hey, Big Spender! - Hey, Big Spender . . . Spend   
  
a little time with me . . . "  
  
With that, all the X-Men ran from the room before another   
  
tune could be sung. Whilst Storm, with Xavier in tow, floated up to his   
  
room. Well, thought Rogue, as she looked to the ever darkening skies, at   
  
least it gonna' rain today. Cringing at the sight of Storm and Professor   
  
X practically mauling each other, she trudged on toward school.   
  
But, school was not any better: a mass of teenagers sang and   
  
danced all day, proclaiming their love for one another. Or, even delved   
  
further into angry songs, including a lovely number between a football   
  
player in his girlfriend, singing My Way or the Highway. Now, though   
  
it was lunch, usually a solace for the Rogue.   
  
Suddenly, Wanda came running up, frantically looking for her   
  
only friend, and only other Goth at the school. Wanda scampered behind   
  
the tree where Rogue sat under. Closing her book, Rogue looked for any   
  
bad looking figures. The area around soon swarmed with mutants. Pietro,   
  
followed by the touchy-feely couple of Lance and Kitty, Fred, the ever on   
  
and off again Jean and Scott (Scott mumbling about having to buy a new   
  
ring for Jean), Evan, and then Kurt whammied his way to join the group.   
  
"I can't stand it!" Wanda screamed, with a nervous twitch to her.   
  
"The singing, or the dancing?" questioned Rogue, laying Dracula down   
  
beside her.   
  
"Both," stated the dark haired girl, "but, if he comes this way I'll   
  
be forced to sing with him!"  
  
"We're all trying to hide, too," stated Pietro, " I really don't want   
  
to hear any Moulin Rouge numbers. Fuck, I hated that movie."   
  
"Wait, who are all of ya'll hiding . . ." Rogue stopped in mid-sentence,   
  
seeing Todd hop his way over, and the old feeling of haivng to dance came   
  
back. "Oh, shit . . ."   
  
Todd jumped on Wanda, knocking her down on her stomach.   
  
He instantly back flipped into the large tree, drawing a large crowd   
  
of people. It seemed as if everyone stopped in the medial of their   
  
songs, and decided to partner up:   
  
A blonde girl came running up with a boy as she finished   
  
the last line of Pink's Pill; a big boned girl suddenly crawled over   
  
to them after screaming Barbie Girl's parody, Ugly Girl; two girls   
  
that had been singing Alannis Morisette's Narcissus about a certain   
  
Speed Demon ambled over, holding onto one another; the head of the   
  
senior class dropped his Alannis Morisette rendition of Perfect to   
  
join them; Arcade slumped over mumbling the words to If I Had a   
  
Million Dollars by Bare Naked Ladies; while a rather large girl   
  
had just begun to sing Don't Wanna' Fall in Love by the forgotten   
  
Jane Child to a rather loving football player, stopped and scrambled   
  
over, and so on and so forth until there was a line of girls in front   
  
of a line of boys. Then, Todd began, making everyone begin to waltz   
  
with one another, that and rendered them all wonky at such a good   
  
singing voice he possessed . . .   
  
"Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts you up where you belong!"  
  
"Please, don't start that again," Wanda sputtered, glaring   
  
at all the dancing couples.  
  
"All you need is love,"  
  
"A girl is got to eat,"  
  
"All you need is love,"  
  
"Or, she'll end up on the street,"  
  
"All you need is love,"  
  
"Love is just a game," Wanda actually put her heart into   
  
it this time.  
  
"I was made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin'   
  
me," Todd jumped down from the tree, grabbing Wanda's hands.  
  
"The only way you love me baby is to wash your feet,"  
  
"Just one night - just one night,"  
  
"There's no way, 'cause you won't bathe,"  
  
"In the name of love; one night in the name of love,"  
  
"You crazy fool, I won't give into you!" said Wanda,   
  
pushing Todd to the ground.   
  
"Don't - leave me this way, I can't survive with out your sweet   
  
love, oh baby, don't leave me this way,"   
  
"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs,"   
  
Wanda walked off away from everyone.   
  
"Well," Todd sang, motioning to all the dancers behind them, "as   
  
I look around - I see that isn't so - ah, no."   
  
"Some people wanna' fill world with silly love songs,"  
  
"Well, what's wrong with that, I'd like to know? - Cause here   
  
I go, love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly, on a   
  
moutain high,"   
  
"Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away for   
  
one happy day,"   
  
"We could be X-Men,"   
  
"You - you will be mean," Wanda sang, suddenly turning to face Todd.   
  
"No - no I won't," he laughed, and pulled her toward him.  
  
"And I - I'll drink all the time," she said, trying to get away.  
  
"We should be lovers," Todd essentially yelled, hugging her   
  
from behind.   
  
"We can't do that," Wanda stood limp in his arms.   
  
"We should be lovers," Todd spun her around, and bent down on   
  
one knee, "and, that's a fact."  
  
"No nothing would keep us together,"  
  
"We could stay in town just for one day"  
  
"We could be X-Men forever and ever," Wanda suddenly threw herself   
  
into Todd's awaiting arms, and they began to sing together "We   
  
could be X-Men forever and ever - we could be X-Men forever and ever . . ."  
  
The fighting couples went off to their own little world.   
  
Jean hugged Scott, telling him how sorry she was to be so damned   
  
frivoulous about a ring none-the-less. Everyone seemed to find   
  
somebody to latch onto - to hold hands with - to walk with. Evan   
  
and Pietro went to play a friendly game of basketball, while Scott   
  
and Lance shook hands, finally. Fred formally introduced himself   
  
to Kurt, and began discussing the finer points of German food. All   
  
friends were friends again with their frustrations vented, and long   
  
forgotten. Todd and Wanda held one another as if they were each   
  
other's last breath.   
  
"How wonderful life is - now you're in the world," and, with that   
  
they decided to skip the rest of their classes to go for ice cream.   
  
This left Rogue, standing under a tree - alone - alone,   
  
and pissed. Not only had her best friends Kitty and Wanda, seemed   
  
to forget her in the little "lovely" moment, but she had not had a   
  
seranade yet. At this moment, she would have even taken a serande   
  
from a girl. It's all utterly hopeless - they're all utterly   
  
hopeless - how wonderful life is when your all alone, is more   
  
like it, she thought. The ending lunch bell rang, and she walked   
  
to her next class.   
  
  
  
The backyard of the Institute was quite full at the moment.   
  
Without much fervour, the Brothehood had trudged in with all of their   
  
belongings, pledging allegiance to the X-Men. All the students seemed   
  
perfectly fine with it, including Rogue who had both of her best friends   
  
close to her: Wanda and Kitty. Yet, it was still un-nerving to her,   
  
especially when Fred yelled cannon ball, jumping into the pool - half   
  
of the water ended up on everyone. To make a long story short, no   
  
one would be swimming for quite some time.   
  
Then, making everyone's jaw drop, Logan roared in on his   
  
'cycle, dressed head to toe in fifties style clothing. This included   
  
slicked back hair, leather jacket, and cigarette dangling from mouth.   
  
Skidding to an abrubt hault, Rogue felt the attraction that she had   
  
always held for the Wolverine bubble forth, and over take her.   
  
Apparently the other X-Girls had always had a thing for his wild   
  
side (Wolverine's only side), too: they soon all rushed over to   
  
Logan, drooling, clawing, and in general trying to get him to   
  
notice them. This left, Lance, Xavier, and Scott by themselves,   
  
fuming over Logan getting their women. Then, startling everyone,   
  
Logan began to sing . . . .  
  
"Whatever happened to Saturday night, When you dressed up sharp and   
  
you felt alright ? It don´t seem the same since the cosmic light,   
  
Came into my life and I thought I was divine . . . " Logan began to   
  
stroll around the pool area, a la Elvis the Pelvis style, which made   
  
girls turn into utter whimpering, sobbing, and swooning idiots.   
  
"I used to go for a ride with a chick who´d go  
  
And listen to the music on the radio, A saxophone was blowing on a   
  
rock´n´roll show, And you climbed in the back and you really had a good time . . . "  
  
With the sudden urge to dance again, everyone paired off, swing   
  
dancing no less. Though, it was strange, and beautiful in a way that   
  
Ororo lifted Xavier up in the air, allowing him to move with her. Scott   
  
of course, without any hesitation, grabbed onto Jean, seething over Logan   
  
"trying" to steal her away from him. Lance and Kitty, blushing furiously,   
  
latched onto one another. Todd and Wanda, though, were able to do the more   
  
complicated moves of swing dancing.   
  
Then, without warning, Pietro whipped Rogue around with him;   
  
she could barely see anything he was moving so terribly quick. Yet,   
  
once and a while she would feel alabaster blonde hair across her cheek,   
  
or catch that lazy smile he always plastered on her face; it felt nice   
  
having someone actually being so close. They all joined in with the chorus . . .   
  
"Hot Patootie bless my soul, I really love that rock´n´roll, Hot   
  
Patootie bless my soul, I really love that rock´n´roll, Hot Patootie   
  
bless my soul, I really love that rock´n´roll, Hot Patootie bless my   
  
soul, I really love that rock´n´roll!"   
  
"My head used to swim from the perfume I smelt, My hands kind of fumbled   
  
with her white plastic belt I´d taste her baby pink lipstick, and that´s   
  
when I´d melt, And she whispered in my ear tonight she really was mine!   
  
Get back in front and put some hair oil on, Buddy Holly was singing his   
  
very last song, With your arm around your girl you´d try to sing along,   
  
You felt pretty good ´cause you´d really had a good time!" Logan took up  
  
residence on the board to jump in the water, swaying hips, pelvic   
  
thrusting, and all.   
  
"Hot Patootie bless my soul, I really love that rock´n´roll, Hot Patootie   
  
bless my soul I really love that rock´n´roll, Hot Patootie bless my soul I   
  
really love that rock´n´roll, Hot Patootie bless my soul I really love that   
  
rock´n´roll, Hot Patootie bless my soul   
  
I really love that rock´n´roll, Hot Patootie bless my soul I really   
  
love that rock´n´roll, Hot Patootie bless my soul I really love that   
  
rock´n´roll, Hot Patootie bless my soul, I really love that rock´n´roll!"   
  
the X-Men stood as one, even with their once enemies, and they all looked   
  
sheepishly around at one another.   
  
Logan front flipped, growling along the way, onto his bike,   
  
speeding off to who knows where. The welcoming party began again,   
  
with the exception of pool time. But, once again Rogue found herself   
  
periously alone: the Speed Demon had rushed off to hide his shame, and   
  
his hidden feelings. At least, thought Rogue, holding her head high,   
  
Wolverine chose a good song - fifties stuff always was my favourite.   
  
Later that night, a loud knocking came to the door of the   
  
Institute. And, no one dared answered it, in fear of someone trying   
  
to seranade Jean or Kitty again. In the time that had passed, Jean   
  
had had two callers - both football players, attempting to confess   
  
their undying love with love songs such as, Dolly Parton's I Will   
  
Always Love You, and Babara Lewis' Baby, I'm Yours. While Kitty got   
  
serenaded by three gentlemen that night: a nice rendition of Dion and   
  
the Bellmonts' Teenager in Love, Elvis' Devil in Diguise, and last but   
  
not least, Ritchie Valens' Let's Go Little Darlin'.   
  
But, the pounding did not cease with the ignoring of it,   
  
it only got louder and louder, until a distraught Bobby Drake pulled   
  
it open. A completely shocked Bobby fell backwards, as Sabertooth   
  
strolled in like he owned the damn place. Logan had returned earlier,   
  
and instantly brought out his trusy claws. Sabertooth held up his hands   
  
in surrender, looking for once like a docile kitty-cat.   
  
"What do ya' want, bub?" growled the Wolverine.   
  
"We once were friends," sang the over-sized Victor Creed, "and,   
  
then we were enemies . . . I only come in peace - to make amends,   
  
especially with Storm . . ." he then cast an adoring glance at the   
  
weather witch who was watering a plant.   
  
Ororo shuttered involuntarily, and the sudden urge to oogle   
  
the towering figure came over her. Not only did every female in the   
  
room recieve the same initial feeling, every male had a new found   
  
respect for his blatantness, and strength. With a mighty gruff voice,   
  
Victor sang . . .   
  
"Sabertooth is a curious cat!" and, a bumpy-grindy sort of broadway-esque   
  
dance came upon the mansion in meritorious waves. "If you offer me pheasant   
  
I'd rather have grouse, If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat,   
  
If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house, If you set me on a mouse   
  
then I only want a rat, If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse!"   
  
Victor jumped up on a pool table, swaying his hips, and shiny   
  
looking fur. This only led to flirtatious titters from the girls, with   
  
less than angry looking males. Logan leaned against the door, yawning as   
  
widely, and as loudly as he could.   
  
"Sabertooth is a curious cat, And there isn't any call for me to shout   
  
it; For he will do as he do do, And there's no doing anything about it!"   
  
all the X-Men added the chorus.  
  
"Sabertooth is a terrible bore," Logan yawned, ambling up the stairs to   
  
his room, which sent angry glares his way from everyone present in the room.   
  
"When you let me in, then I want to go out, I'm always on the wrong side   
  
of every door. And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about. I   
  
like to lie in the bureau drawer, But I make such a fuss if I can't get out!"   
  
"Sabertooth is a curious cat, And there isn't any call for me to shout it;   
  
For he will do as he do do, And there's no doing anything about it!"  
  
"Sabertooth is a curious beast," Rogue found herself being compelled to   
  
join him on the pool table.   
  
"My disobliging ways are a matter of habit. If you offer me fish   
  
then I always want a feast. When there isn't any fish then I won't   
  
eat rabbit. If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer," Sabertooth   
  
pulled Rogue to him, momentarily, "But I only like what I find for myself.   
  
Hmm? No," and, he pushed Rogue away, "So you'll catch me in it right up   
  
to my ears, If you put it away on the larder shelf! Sabertooth is artful   
  
and knowing; Sabertooth doesn't care for a cuddle. But I'll leap in your   
  
lap in the middle of your sewing. For there's nothing I enjoy like a   
  
horrible muddle!"  
  
"Sabertooth is a curious cat. Sabertooth doesn't care for a cuddle.   
  
Sabertooth is a curious cat! And there isn't any need for me to spout   
  
it, For he will do as he do do. And there's no doing anything about   
  
it!" they all finished another song and dance number.   
  
And, so this was how the Institution for Gifted Youngsters   
  
recieved a new teacher. It was true that Logan and Victor had been   
  
friends once, and it was Victor who new a little bit more about   
  
Logan's past. With ties being un-severed, and friends becomming   
  
friends again - they decided, "What the hell, let's let bygones be   
  
bygones." Yet, Rogue found herself being avoided by Pietro the   
  
Speed Demon, and felt rather foolish for practically throwing herself   
  
at Sabertooth - she shutterd to think of it.   
  
It was early in the morning, and Rogue was exhausted with   
  
all the singing and dancing yesterday. Currently, ear plugs were   
  
in her ears, but no one could ignore the sound that was coming from   
  
down stairs in the Rec. room. The noise was loud, boisterous, and   
  
full of drunken male voices singing. She looked over to her two room   
  
mates; one was Kitty who slept like a rock, and the other was Wanda,   
  
who had her head phones on, sleeping peacefully to the sounds of Beethoven.  
  
  
  
Annoyed to the brink of insanity, Rogue ambled down the   
  
stairs, fearing the worst. As she rounded the living room into   
  
the Rec. room, her mouth near hit the floor. In all of the male   
  
egotist's glory, were most of the male inhabitants of the Institute   
  
- completely and utterly, "shit-faced." She found that her feet   
  
stuck to the floor, and refused to leave, as she saw them sing about   
  
one another's friendship:  
  
Logan and Victor had a bottle of Guisness in their hand;   
  
Xavier and Hank sipped on aged wine; Pietro and Evan were in the   
  
middle of a friendly drinking contest (Milk mind you); Lance and   
  
Scott talked of starting a I Hate Duncan Matthews Club over wine   
  
coolers; Kurt and Fred were in the midst of a pizza eating contest,   
  
yet through it all they managed to sing to one another . . .   
  
"Oh," they all sang a drunken version of one of Queen's classic   
  
songs - so basically the words were slurred together, "you make   
  
me live! Whatever this world can give to me, It's you, you're all   
  
I see, Ooh, you make me live now honey, Ooh, you make me live!"  
  
"Oh, you're the best friend, That I ever had. I've been with   
  
you such a long time," Pietro and Evan sang, while the rest went   
  
silent, "You're my sunshine, And I want you to know, That my feelings   
  
are true, I really love you(Ooh) Oh, you're my best friend!"   
  
Perhaps the dancing would have been better if they had   
  
all not been so sloshed with liquour or, milk; Rogue really   
  
began to think that she should start carrying a camera around.   
  
There was so much blackmail material going about in the last   
  
couple of days, she was sure she could be a millionare in a few   
  
weeks time. Rogue hid herself partially, watching the entire   
  
scene unfold; she held back her snickers.   
  
"Ooh, you make me live. Ooh, I've been wandering round, But I   
  
still come back to you (still come back to you), In rain or   
  
shine,You've stood by me, friend, I'm happy at home (happy at   
  
home),You're my best friend!" Victor and Logan swayed on their   
  
feet, Victor holding up the slighter Logan more.   
  
"Ooh, you make me live, Whenever this world is cruel to me, I   
  
got you, to help me forgive - oo oo ooh! Ooh, you make me   
  
live now honey, Ooh, you make me live!" they sang together   
  
with such force that Rogue was sure the entire house should   
  
be down there any moment.   
  
  
  
The window in the Rec. room suddenly blew open, and in   
  
flew Magneto. Xavier looked perplexed, as did Hank. Xavier and   
  
Eric had been friends at the time, when they had attempted to take   
  
Hank under their wings. And, now it seemed as if all three were   
  
about to reconcile their differences. Eric took off his helmet,   
  
tossing out the window from which he came. Grabbing the bottle of   
  
wine, he chugged it all with a mighty gulp, and sang to Xavier and Hank . . .   
  
"Oh, you're the first one, When things turn out bad, You know   
  
I'll never be lonely, You're my only one, And I love the thing,   
  
I really love the things that you do, Oh, you're my best friends   
  
. . ." the three shared a brief embrace, before opening another   
  
bottle of wine.   
  
"Oh, ooh, you make me live, I'm happy (happy at home)You're   
  
my best friend, Oh, oh, you're my best friend, Ooh, you make   
  
me live, Oo oo ooh, You, you're my best friend!" the group   
  
finished the song, yet continued to drink and make merry.   
  
  
  
Shaking her head oddly, Rogue ambled back up to her   
  
room. It seemed to her that everyone was either "coupling"   
  
together, as friends or more. To say the least, she felt left   
  
out - left out and pissed. As she laid down in bed early that   
  
morning, she knew that there would be a new instructor to the   
  
Institution, and wondered how long Magneto's good trip would last. 


End file.
